The Cloud
by SentientSurfer
Summary: A short, three-part fanfic about the Fallout New Vegas DLC 'Dead Money.' It does not feature the courier and occurs before the DLC. If you haven't played Dead Money yet, don't fret, it doesn't contain any plot spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cloud**

_"You've heard of the Sierra Madre Casino. We all have, the legend, the curses. Foolishness about it lying in the middle of the City of the Dead, buried beneath a blood-red cloud. A bright, shining monument luring treasure hunters to their doom. . ."_

**Part I: **The Cloud, the Collar, and the Key

The cloud filled up the tunnel in front of Kiera. A blood red, billowing wall of death. Kiera could smell it. Taste it. A faint hint of sulfur and asphalt mixed with aerosoled copper and lye. It decayed everything it touched, eating through metal, leather, rubber, skin, and exposed flesh all the same. Although no one knew where the cloud had come from, it had hung over the Sierra Madre Casino ever since the Great War.

Another ghost of the Old World that refused to dissipate.

Kiera's explosive collar dug into her neck. Its steel was always cold and a bit too tight on her skin. She swore there must be little teeth on its inner lining, as she couldn't rotate the collar or adjust it. It was a part of her now. A cancer that could kill her at any moment with a single, sickening beep.

_The key is. . .the key is. . . _

The map of the Sierra Madre the old man had given Kiera was of little help in finding her way around. It depicted the streets as they had been before the war; not the twisted, crumbling mess they were now. Most alleyways had become dead ends, blocked off by mountains of rubble. Concentrated pockets of the noxious cloud filled every courtyard. Unmarked, rickety catwalks linked some of the otherwise inaccessible areas, but they were almost always rigged with bear traps, trip wires, and other booby traps.

And then there were the ghost people. . .

The thought of them made Kiera shudder. She looked up from the map, and eyed the cloud-filled tunnel.

_It must be through there. _

There was only one key that would open the gate to Salida del Sol, and one of Kiera's unfortunate forerunners had taken it with him down that tunnel before succumbing to the cloud. The old man said his body should still be in the courtyard at the other end. The cloud would have leeched away his clothes and skin, leaving behind a jumbled pile of bleached bones. . .and the key.

Kiera didn't know why the old man wanted the key to Salida del Sol. It was probably just one more thing that needed to be done to open up the Sierra Madre's vault. Kiera didn't know what lay inside of that vault either. The old man hoarded all of that information and didn't let any of it slip out. All she knew was that if she didn't do his bidding, he would detonate her collar, and get another unwary scavenger to pick up where she'd left off.

While the old man, one of his lackeys, or the Sierra Madre itself, had stripped Kiera of all of her gear upon entry, she still had one piece of her past. A silver, heart-shaped locket that hung around her neck. She had found it in Freeside, lying in a gutter, and had kept it as a good luck charm. She kissed it and ran into the tunnel, into the swirling, red cloud of death.

Kiera's footsteps echoed off the tunnel walls. She was holding her breath while running at a jog. The cloud burned her eyes. Tears streamed down from them, blurring her vision. Her skin felt hot - blistery - like she was covered in hot sand.

The tunnel ended in an open courtyard, which was also blanketed by the cloud. In her panic, Kiera thought she heard a ghost person.

Ghost people were horrible, semi-humanoid _things _in hazmat suits. They had glowing eyes and moved sideways like crabs. You could always tell that they were in the area by the noises they made when they breathed. It sounded like they were choking in their gas masks.

Kiera scanned the courtyard, but didn't see any of the abominations. She could barely see anything but an overwhelming red blur. She ran her fingers along the courtyard's outer wall so she didn't get lost in the cloud. Her breath was running out. Her lungs ached. She took in the shallowest breath possible. The air tingled on her tongue and throat like harsh whiskey. As she was about to turn back, she stepped on something that snapped.

A pile of bones clothed in soiled rags lay at Kiera's feet. She had stepped on a femur, cracking it in half. Without a second thought, she huddled over the remains, tearing through them in search of the key. Her eyes now stung so badly, she had to close them. She felt for the key by hand, and finally found it deep inside of the skeleton's ribcage. She grabbed the key, stood up, and touched the wall behind her, using it as a life line to find her way back.

A ghost person hacked somewhere in the omnipresent red. Kiera was sure she had heard it this time, but she had no time to react. She was about to pass out. She inhaled a lungful of cloud and sprinted back towards the tunnel. Everything felt like it was on fire now; her eyes, her lungs, her skin. She could see nothing but could tell she had entered the tunnel by the echoes of her footsteps. There wasn't enough air in her lungs to make it to the other end. She took one more breath of noxious cloud and emerged from the tunnel, gasping, shaking.

Kiera still couldn't see. She felt dizzy. She collapsed onto the macadam at the end of the tunnel, just past the cloud, and vomited. Over and over again. It felt like she had been poisoned. When she was done throwing up, she turned over onto her back, and began to cough, staring up at the sky.

The stars weren't visible overhead, only the cloud. Kiera couldn't tell if it was day or night. The cloud made them look the same. She madly clawed at her eyes, trying to wipe away the pain so she could see. Her vision began to return, the buildings towering over her slowly took shape. She suppressed her coughing fit and closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

_I got it. . .I got it. . .I can go back now. . ._

Something grabbed Kiera's left leg. A cold, rubber glove.

Kiera shrieked. Her scream echoed off the buildings and into the tunnel. She could barley see, but knew that a ghost person was standing over her. It tightened its grip on her ankle and began to drag her back into the tunnel. Into the cloud.

"Nooo! Please! Pleease!"

Kiera frantically kicked the ghost person's hand, but the creature seemed immune to pain. Her clothes scraped across the blacktop, and she was enveloped by the cloud once more. Blindly, she reached into her jumpsuit pocket and pulled out a pistol she had salvaged from the Villa beyond. She couldn't see the ghost person. She couldn't see anything but the cloud. She aimed where she thought the creature must be and emptied all six chambers into the swirling red.

The ghost person let go of Kiera. She scrambled back towards the open street on her hands and knees, coughing, crying. Ghost people were hard to kill. Bullets wouldn't do the job. You needed to hack off their limbs. Kiera was sure the creature wasn't dead. She had to escape. She emerged from the cloud and crawled down the street. The pain and dizziness were unbearable. She dry heaved, and more stomach acid dribbled down her lips.

There was a small house about twenty feet down the road. Kiera clawed her way across the black top, over to its front steps. She needed somewhere to hide from the ghost people. Somewhere to rest. Sleep. She knew she was going to pass out at any moment from exposure to the cloud.

The front door was locked. Kiera banged on it frantically and scraped her fingernails across the wood, like a cat trying to escape the rain. The door didn't budge. It felt so stiff it must have been barricaded shut from the other side.

For whatever reason, the utter hopelessness of the situation made Kiera giggle. She laughed for a moment and then whimpered, slowly slipping into unconsciousness on the cold front steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Special thanks to Tedsini, Cressida Isolde, Malus Ex Machina, and Teufelszeug for commenting / fav'ing. :)

**Part 2: **Hollow Man

A gentle scraping noise filled the decrepit courtyard. Kiera was gathering Sierra Madre chips of out an empty water fountain. The chips were worthless pieces of plastic and paint, but they were the only currency the Sierra Madre's vending machines would accept. Nearly every pocket of her jumpsuit was filled with chips. They jangled with each of her steps, and weighed her down, but she always seemed to run out of them when she needed them.

Kiera was always in need of chips. The dead casino had very few supplies and the vending machines had provided her with nearly all of her food since her arrival. Not good food - no Bighorner steaks or fresh Agave Fruit - only Prewar freeze-dried goods. She had survived for six days on Blanco Mac and Cheese and Dandy Boy Apples.

The only other worthwhile scavenge inside of the Sierra Madre was what had been left behind by the old man's previous collars. Those doomed men had tucked away small cashes of food, water, chems, and weapons in scattered secret stashes. Some of them had also spray painted graffiti on the streets and villa walls, pointing out safe paths over the cloud, or the location of a hidden stash, but other times, the graffiti was a ruse that would lead you straight into a booby-trap.

Kiera had no idea why anyone would go to the trouble of setting up booby-traps for future collars. Between the ghost people and the red cloud of death, the Sierra Madre was already a death trap. All Kiera wanted to do was escape. She didn't give a damn about any lost treasure.

A ghost person grunted from one of the catwalks high above Kiera. She pulled out her pistol and removed the magazine to re-check her ammo. She only had two rounds left. Her backup weapon was a Cosmic Knife, but it was practically useless.

Kiera reloaded the pistol and cocked the hammer back. She studied her hands - they looked a bit off. Her skin was blotchy. Large patches of her hands and arms were bleach white and dried out. Ashen. It was a side effect of the cloud. Although only visible in areas of high concentration, the cloud blanketed the entire Sierra Madre. Any visitor like Kiera would be poisoned by it slowly, just from remaining in the city.

_I need to get out of here. I need to escape. I have to escape. . . .or I'm going to die._

The mantra had been running through Kiera's mind for six days. Time was running out. She was sure the blotchiness had already spread to her face and the rest of her body. She had a bad cough too. And frequent bouts of dizziness.

_I - I need a stimpak._

Stimpaks had been impossible to come by in the Sierra Madre. Kiera had found one tucked away in a trashcan shortly after her arrival, but had to use it after her first encounter with a ghost person. She'd stabbed the horrible creature to death with close to fifty knife strokes, but it nearly killed her before she dismembered it, bludgeoning her entire body with a spiked, bear trap gauntlet.

The vending machines would probably dispense stimpaks if you had the correct code. You needed a code for the machines to dispense anything. Kiera had only found the codes to return prewar cigarettes and clothes and to purchase junk food and vodka.

Kiera sat down on the side of the water fountain to get a moment's rest. She noticed that one of the crumbling structures ahead of her seemed to glow. There was a light on inside of it.

_A vending machine?_

Keen on lightening her load, Kiera crept over to the building with her pistol drawn. There was a large hole in the building's outer wall through which the white light flickered. She approached the hole on her hands and knees, trying to sneak up to it. Once she was right next to the gap, she popped out of cover with her pistol raised, aiming into the building's unseen interior.

The building had apparently been intended as some sort of shop before the war. The walls were lined with empty display cases. Behind the front counter, just next to the register, was the image of a middle aged man made of glowing white light.

_A hologram._

The old man had warned Kiera about security holograms - invulnerable ghosts that could kill her with beams of concentrated light. The hologram inside of the ruined shop didn't seem to be one of those. It looked more like the holographic woman in the fountain by the casino entrance. The woman whose ethereal voice had unwittingly lured Kiera from the slums of Freeside to the fabled Sierra Madre.

Kiera kept her pistol drawn, pointed at the hologram. It stared at her blankly. She approached it cautiously, and when she was only a foot away, she waved her hand in front of its face.

The hologram's glowing eyes followed her movements.

"Ha. . .hello?" Kiera croaked.

The hologram didn't respond.

"Do you have anything I can buy?" Kiera pulled a wad of chips out of her pocket and placed them on the front counter. "I - I have chips. Lots of chips."

The hologram said nothing.

"Can you talk?"

The hologram remained silent.

Kiera ignored the hologram and searched its shop for any worthwhile scavenge. There wasn't any ammo inside, but she found a parkstroller outfit and a carton of cigarettes. She tucked both items under her arm and then walked up next to the hologram and raided its register for a few bills of prewar money.

"Thanks."

Kiera debated exiting the way she came, and weaving her way all the way back to Salida del Sol and a known vending machine. The trip would be long and dangerous. She'd have to carry all her chips and scavenge with her while trying to sneak past legions of ghost people. A very bad idea. Her eyes wandered around the empty shop and she noticed a staircase towards the back.

_Puesta del Sol must have its own vending machine. Every other section of the city does. I'll just have to find it._

Kiera slowly ascended the stairs, keeping low and out of sight. The staircase ended in a small room with a hole in the wall. The hole opened onto a terra-cotta catwalk that stretched over a cloud-filled courtyard.

The stench of the cloud was pungent from the catwalk, but it wasn't concentrated enough to be lethal. Somewhere in the red mist below, a ghost person groaned. The sound made Kiera shudder. She crept across the catwalk and over to an adjacent, three story structure.

That building had been a house before the war. Kiera had just entered the kitchen. She was certain that the ground floor would be saturated with cloud. She saw a set of stairs that led up to the third floor. On the wall next to the stairs, someone had spray painted an arrow.

Kiera followed the arrow, and slowly walked up the stairs to the third story.

The third floor was just one room. A bedroom. It was dark inside, but the cracks in the walls let in just enough light for Kiera to see. The bedroom had a dresser, a bed, two recliners, a wardrobe, and a night table. On top of the night table was a caravan shotgun and two boxes of buckshot. On the wall behind the night table were three spray painted arrows, pointing down at the weapon.

_Finally! A decent gun! _

A smile crept across Kiera's face. She casually walked over to the night table. After taking two steps, she heard a loud snap. Something had grabbed her leg. She looked down and realized that she had just stepped on a bear trap.

_Fuuuuuck!_

The trap looked like the jaws of a shark. Two rows of jagged, metal teeth had clamped down on Kiera's right leg. The force of the trap snapping shut had shattered her tibia. She jammed her hand over her mouth so she didn't scream and then trembled from the mind numbing pain.

Kiera dropped what she was carrying and used all of her strength to free her mangled leg from the bear trap. She then collapsed forward onto the floor, crying.

She remained motionless for several minutes, wallowing in her pain, while tears steamed down her face. The pain was almost unbearable and she didn't have any vodka or med-x to dull it. Her leg was broken. She knew it. She glanced up and could see the table with the shotgun just a foot or so away. Having nothing else to do, she began to pull herself on her hands and knees over to it.

When she put her hand forward, she felt it brush up against something. She pulled it away and focused on what she had touched.

_A tripwire._

Kiera followed the tripwire with her eyes. It had been rigged between a bed leg and the wall next to the night table. Anyone trying to take the shotgun would have walked right into it.

_Why? Why would anyone-_

Kiera saw something scrawled onto the wall next to the end of the tripwire. The graffiti was very low to the ground and partially obscured by a chair, so you couldn't see it unless you were lying flat on the floor. It was only meant to be seen by those whom had already been wounded.

It read:

_"The treasure's mine assholes!"_

Kiera's lips curled into a snarl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: Auto-Doc**

Kiera leaned up against a crumbling column and adjusted the bandages on her leg. Her calf throbbed. The bear trap had hobbled her. She'd been able to limp her way across the Sierra Madre for almost an entire day, but knew in her heart that she wasn't going to last much longer.

"You know, the sooner we get to the medical clinic, the sooner you won't be in excruciating pain," Dean grinned, fiddling with his explosive collar, or 'necktie' as he liked to call it. "I don't know why you're so hesitant to go there. If you didn't insist on searching every garbage can we came across for scrap metal and Abraxo, we'd have been there an hour ago."

Kiera glared at the withered ghoul. "Scavenging is the only thing that's kept me alive."

"Scavenging is what got you crippled." Dean chuckled. "I'd just like to get this over with. If the Old Man realizes that you've been maimed, he'll probably detonate your collar. Get someone else to run errands for him. Someone who's healthy."

Kiera gave Dean the finger. She'd found the ghoul a few hours ago, sitting high up in a loft apartment, deep inside of the Sierra Madre's Residential District. He was the only living person she'd come across since her arrival. He'd been elated to see Kiera, and had spent a little while fawning over her, telling her how nice it was that the Madre finally had a female visitor.

After spending a few minutes with Dean, Kiera concluded he was a pretentious [censored]. His accent grated on her ears. His gallows' humor made her stomach churn. He continually goaded her to go to the medical clinic, even though the Old Man had ordered her to go to the police station to look for someone else named 'Dog.'

Kiera found something unsettling about Dean's insistence that she go to the clinic. She couldn't put her finger on it; maybe it was just the way he said it. He seemed to care little for her wellbeing, but was so single-minded on getting her there, that she suspected he had an ulterior motive.

"What's inside of the clinic anyway?" Kiera limped forward. "Are there stimpaks in there? Or the vending machine code for stimpaks?"

"Stimpaks? Perhaps. There are auto-docs in there. They'll fix you up quickly, and if there are any stimpaks inside, you can take them with you. Use them later. For emergencies."

"I don't like auto-docs," Kiera mumbled. "I get claustrophobic."

"How cute." Dean quipped. "A stimpak may heal your leg, but it won't help your skin. I can see it sloughing off from exposure to the cloud. Another day or two, and you'll either be dead, or you'll look like me. The auto-doc might be able to help with that."

Kiera glanced down at her hands. Her skin was normally tan, sun-scorched from the Mojave. Now it looked white as ash. She touched her cheeks and nose and could feel them peeling.

"Fine. . .how much further is it?"

"Right over there," Dean pointed down the street, towards a large building with a cross hanging over the doorway.

Kiera and Dean quickly shuffled towards the clinic, staying low and keeping quiet to avoid alerting any nearby ghost people. They reached the front door, and Dean gingerly opened it.

The interior of the clinic was dark. Pitch black. Kiera squinted into it.

"Damn," Dean muttered. "Something's wrong. I was here a week ago and the power was on. All of the generators around here are still working. The line must have been cut. Somewhere. Probably ghost people. They're always causing trouble."

Kiera slipped past Dean and fumbled her way inside of the clinic. It was too dark for her to see anything. She felt her way around the lobby for a few minutes, trying to see if her eyes would adjust. They didn't, and she gave up on scavenging, retreating to the front door.

"Now what?" Kiera grumbled. "Do you have a flashlight?"

"No."

Dean looked skyward. The noxious cloud blotted out the sun. The third story of the clinic fed into a narrow terracotta skywalk that connected the clinic to the surrounding buildings. Near the entrance to the skywalk, he could see the tip of a thick wire, crackling with sparks of electricity.

"Up there!" Dean pointed up at the severed wire, beaming. "That must be the break in the line. If you can mend it, it'll restore power to the clinic, and we can boot up an auto-doc."

"_Me_?" Kiera balked. She pointed to her broken leg. "Why don't you go up there? I'm crippled. Remember?"

"Once the power's restored, the clinic's automated defenses will come online. Security holograms." Dean shuddered. "You won't last long against those ghosts. They're invulnerable to gunfire. While you're up there, I'll go inside and disable them."

"How?"

"Every hologram has an emitter. I know where they are and can switch them off." Dean reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a clear flask full of green liquid. "I call this 'ghost sight.' It lets you see in the dark."

"What?" Kiera reached for the flask, but Dean stepped back and held it to his lips, guzzling it. "Why did you do that? I could have used that to look for a stimpak!"

"More scavenging?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Scavenge the clinic once you're healed. Go now. Get up to the rooftop while I turn off those emitters. And hurry up too. Ghost sight doesn't last very long."

Dean darted into the clinic. Kiera frowned. She looked up and traced a path up to the clinic's skywalk. The building it linked to was mostly blasted out, but its staircase was still intact. She hobbled over to it and began to ascend the stairs, one-at-a-time, wincing with pain from each step.

It took almost fifteen minutes for Kiera to reach the third story skywalk. She was surprised that Dean hadn't come out of the clinic to berate her into hurrying up. She stood in place near the center of the skywalk for a moment, taking in the view.

From the skywalk, Kiera could see almost all of the Sierra Madre. The whole town was built on top of a mountain. At its northern edge, was a tall bell tower that dwarfed everything around it. That tower fed into a jumbled sea of terracotta catwalks and rooftops that billowed with cloud. Opposite the bell tower, near the fountain at the town's center, was the Sierra Madre Casino. That grand building was the jewel of the dead city. It sat high up on the mountain's summit; its penthouse barely poking through the cloud.

_Its almost pretty. . . .Almost. . . _

Kiera limped over to the clinic. The third floor had a small patio with several broken folding chairs. On the wall at the back of the patio was the power line, held in place by several rubber brackets. The line had been severed by a ghost person's knife spear, which was still stuck in the wall.

Kiera grabbed the shaft of the spear and yanked it out of the wall. She then examined the wire. The right half seemed dead, devoid of any current. The left half crackled with sparks. She pondered how she could join the two halves without electrocuting herself.

The knife spear's wooden shaft caught her eye. It wasn't conductive.

_Here goes nothing._

Kiera broke the knife tip off the spear and tried to use the shaft to wedge the two wires back into the brackets, joining them together.

Once the wires touched each another, the clinic lit up. As it did, a bolt of electricity shot out from the exposed copper. The bolt arced into Kiera's necklace - its sterling silver an excellent conductor. The resulting shock paralyzed Kiera and she keeled over, tumbling off of the skywalk, careening down towards the pavement three stories below.

Kiera blacked out during the fall. She struck a rooftop, broke its terracotta tiles, rolled off of it, and crashed onto the pavement. Blood oozed out of her mouth. Her lip was split. The fall had knocked two of her teeth out.

The clinic door opened and Dean huddled over Kiera's crumpled, smoking body.

"A little worse for wear. Got a nasty shock, eh? Ah well. At least you're still alive. The power's on now."

Kiera slowly began to come to. All she could feel was pain. Mind numbing pain. Her explosive collar was smoking. It gave off a foul, noxious odor. She reached for it just as Dean grabbed her legs, and dragged her inside of the clinic.

Dean hummed to himself while carrying Kiera's broken body up the clinic steps, toward the auto-docs.

Kiera felt her collar with her fingertips. It was hot. There was a long, hairline crack down the side of it. She grabbed it and pulled. Hard. It broke apart, crumbling into several pieces.

_I - I'm free. . . _

Dean let go of her, shocked.

"You - you got your collar off?" His jaw dropped. "Wow. The electricity must have shorted it out. That, or the fall. Interesting. Have to remember that for myself."

Kiera tried to say something, but her tongue felt heavy and nonresponsive. She began to sit up, but Dean grabbed her legs and quickly dragged her the rest of the way down the hall.

"Very sorry my dear, but I can't have you running off." He pulled her into a small room with an auto-doc at its center. "As I told you before - the Sierra Madre hasn't had a female visitor since the war - and I need one. Or rather, one's voice. Worry not; this will all be over soon."

Dean let go of Kiera and turned around, programming the auto-doc.

Kiera was still in a daze. She reached into her pocket. Her hand wouldn't hold still. It was trembling. She pulled out her police pistol and aimed it in Dean's general direction while his back was turned.

Dean glanced over his shoulder, went wide-eyed, and then raised his hands.

"Come on now. Don't do anything _rash_. . . .I - I know you want what's inside of the Sierra Madre. Just like me. Just like the Old Man. That's why you followed the radio signal. That's why you came here." Dean gave Kiera an affable smile. "Only a woman's voice can open the Sierra Madre's vault. Now that you're free from the Old Man's control, you and I can work together. Keep its treasures for ourselves. Cut him out."

"I don't give a [censored] about the treasure!" Kiera hissed. "I - I just want to go home!"

Dean shrugged. "Go ahead then. Try and run on that crippled leg. The Old Man or his Dog will capture you and put another collar on you. You'll never escape this city, my dear. This whole mountaintop is surrounded by cloud."

Kiera fired a shot into the wall behind Dean. While he ducked, she scrambled out of the room, hopped down the stairs, and rushed out of the clinic's front door.

A pair of ghost people were standing outside.

Kiera didn't bother to engage them. She staggered off, limping towards the fountain at the center of the villa. Her leg cried out in agony, but slowly, adrenaline numbed the pain.

A spear flew over Kiera's shoulder and lodged itself into a nearby wall. Kiera darted left and hobbled forward even faster. As fast as she could go on one good leg.

After several minutes of frantic limping, the villa's fountain came into view. A blue holographic woman stood at its center. Kiera zoned in on the shimmering hologram, paying attention to nothing else. It glowed brighter the closer she came to it. She reached the fountain, turned right, and half-dragged herself to the Sierra Madre's exit gate. Her leg felt like it was on fire.

"Where are you going? Where's your collar? How did you take it off?" The Old Man's pitiless voice crackled out of a speaker near the fountain. "There's no escape from here. Try and leave and I'll send Dog to hunt you down! He'll break every one of your bones! Get back here! Get away from the gate!"

"Go to hell!" Kiera shrieked. She pushed the front gate open. It led into a wall of red, billowing cloud.

The Old Man continued to bark orders and threats at Kiera, but she ignored him. She limped into the blood red cloud. The noxious gas burned her lungs and blurred her vision, but she pressed on.

After a hundred feet or so, the ground began to slope, sharply. Kiera couldn't keep her balance on her one good leg. She fell forward and began to tumble end-over-end down the side of the mountain.

Eventually, Kiera fell past the cloud line, into the wasteland that lay at the foot of the Sierra Madre Mountains. Her entire body was bloody and covered in cuts and bruises. Cloud blind and disoriented, she clutched her police pistol and staggered off into the Mojave wasteland, painfully limping towards the setting sun.

END


End file.
